Pretty Soldier Sailor Galaxia
by Seisui
Summary: Peace at last in the galaxy after Chaos' defeat. But is there a disaster about to happen? PG for VERY light swearing and maybe fighting. Episode 2 up.
1. Default Chapter

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Galaxia!

Episode 1: The Old Allies Unite! Animamates Pure Hearts.

The kingdom of Galaxia ...

It's beautiful golden palace towers, reaching thousands of feet, towards the sky ...

"My home," Galaxia-sama sighed, smiling as she stared at the stained glass covered ceilings. "Perhaps now, I am at peace."

Her clothing and appearance were beautiful; a long golden dress with a slit in the front, revealing tall golden boots. Her hair, falling in beautiful sun-colored tresses, against skin soft and delicate. Her lower arms were covered in bracelets of all kinds, her fingers decorated with rings. Truly, she was the richest queen and warrior of the galaxy.

Observing the stained glass images closer, she smiled as she recognized one - it was of herself and a warrior girl. She was wearing her soldier's armor, and the girl had beautiful white wings. A dark shadow was coming from Galaxia's back. It was the fight, a fight between the evil that had taken over the world. True evil, not mere sins that dwindled within the hearts of humans.

"It was foretold," she murmured, "I had heard the legend ... of when the most powerful ruler within the Galaxy would be controlled by darkness, and saved by a mere angel."

She lowered her eyes. 'If only, at that time, had I believed in the legend. For I thought myself invincible, I thought I could keep the darkness inside my heart. But Chaos controlled me ... it overpowered me. Defeating power is simple, but defeating darkness ... that is almost impossible.'

The city surrounding Galaxia's castle was beautiful as well. People, from every world in the Galaxy, traveled through the streets. Winged horses, golden dragons ... everything was within her city. It was beautiful, it was the peace she had longed for since the moment she took in Chaos.

"I do not wish for anything else," she whispered, smiling. "Peace is mine at last. Anything that destroys it," she gripped her throne's arm, "will be destroyed in return."

~

Sailor Lead Crow sighed and turned her head. "Siren! Are you almost ready?"

"Ready?" Siren asked. "Not yet!"

Lead Crow knew that her words were probably mere fluff to Siren's ears; since they had reunited, she had remembered why she had been so irritated with the cheerful girl.

"Oh well," she grumbled. "At least we're stronger now!"

"What did'ya say?" Siren called playfully.

"Nothing!"

The two had stopped to visit a small planet, the beautiful, lush planted world of Demeter. It was, as well, a farmland to its inhabitance. Siren had discovered the beautiful Persephone Fruit, the most popular food on the planet. Demeter was said to be the mother; Persephone the darling fruit that was cherished so much.

Lead Crow had to admit, the fruit was delicious: sweet, with a tough skin and soft inside. It was simply a golden sphere that grew on vines.

"Its no use talking to her about this," she sighed, and closed her eyes again.

~

"AAAAHHHHH!!!"

The small girl, clothed in a warrior's outfit, dashed across the sand. "HELP ME!"

Behind her, a slightly taller girl was following her. She had a cat like appearance, agile and rather sly looking.

"NYO!" she giggled, leaping through the air, and landing only a few steps behind the smaller girl.

The cat girl grabbed the other by the shoulder, and pulled her around.

The smaller girl had a mousey appearance; rather cute when she was frightened. She struggled in the tight grasp of her opponent. "Let me go!"

"Ha ha ... good luck!" the cat girl replied.

"Are you going to eat me?" the mousey girl asked. "Or ... are you two much of a kitty cat?"

The other hissed in reply.

~

Galaxia stepped off of her throne, her several servants bowing until she got out of the room. The hallways were long and wide, golden rugs everywhere you turned. Images of other worlds, small crystals inside baby stars that Galaxia believed were the base of a sailor soldier. A henshin crystal was what she called them.

The collection was admirable; thousands - no millions - of artifacts from all over the galaxy. She knew every one by heart, cherishing their beauty or amazing appearance.

"Galaxia-sama?" a timid voice called.

The queen swiftly turned towards the voice, and her eyes rested on a small girl.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There is a strange shadow in the Northern sky," the girl explained.

"Not a storm?"

"No, it is not a storm, Galaxia-sama," she murmured.

"I will go look at it."

She turned closed her eyes, commanding in her mind that she be sent to the courtyard. In a flash, she was outside.

Nobody was paying attention, however. Everybody was looking up into the sky, there eyes wide in shock. Never had such a shadow appeared.

It was large, and slithered, like a serpent. Veins of lightning seem to travel through it, but never down, towards the Earth.

It was darkness.

Galaxia sucked in her breath, a horrible fear freezing her heart.

'No ... not now, not when peace has finally been restored,' she thought, her heart pounding. 'I can't let this happen!'

She shot her hand in the air. "Galaxia, MAKE UP!"

A light shimmered down her body, and in a flash, her golden fuku had appeared, wings coming from her shoulder blades. She raised her hand again, and a sword appeared.

"Galaxia-sama!" a soldier's voice cried. "Don't! We'll fight it."

Galaxia turned, pointing her sword towards the soldier. "Remember, soldier, that Chaos once controlled my body. I know what you can handle and what you cannot; not even our entire army could destroy this darkness."

She turned again, flying towards the shadow. Her heart pounded heavier.

'I need strength.'

"LIGHT STRIKE!" she shouted.

From her sword appeared a bolt of golden lightning, striking the shadow.

"LIGHT NET!"

The bolt changed into a net, surrounding the shadow. The shadow seemed to shrink, and Galaxia sighed.

Perhaps it wasn't necessary to make such a fuss.

Then, without warning, a dark river flowed from where the shadow had been. Before Galaxia could move, the river flowed around her, grasping tightly at her wrists as if hands.

"Dammit," she gasped.

She did not try to struggle; she knew it would not help. Her sword was falling out of her reach. Her eyes narrowed in pain as the grasp grew tighter.

'It's too powerful!' she thought. 'Indeed ... I can't fight it alone.'

~

A flash of lightning lit up Demeter. Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren looked up.

"Madam Galaxia?" Lead Crow gasped. "That woman who killed us?"

Siren shook her head. "Lead Crow, it is different ... pure ..."

"A new feeling, like mine when I was reborn," Lead Crow agreed. "She is calling for our help. A powerful enemy."

"More powerful ... then Chaos?" Siren murmured.

"We have to go to her."

~

The lightning had traveled as far as the planet whos beaches the two strange girls were. The cat girl looked up.

"Madam Galaxia?"

"How do you -" the mouse girl asked.

"I was her warrior," she replied. "Sailor Tin Nyanko."

"I was too," the mouse girl replied, her eyes widening. "Sailor Iron Mouse. She killed me when I could not complete her job ..."

A dark shadow fell over Iron Mouse's face. "I can't forgive her."

"But ..." Nyanko's eyes closed. "It is a good, pure feeling. We can finish this later - but I'm going to Madam Galaxia's side. She is pure now. Chaos is gone."

~

Four lights flashed around Galaxia and the river. In a moment, they faded away to reveal the four Animamates - Iron Mouse, Lead Crow, Aluminum Siren and Tin Nyanko.

"Animamates?" she managed to croak, her voice still gentle.

"I feel a new power," Nyanko whispered.

"It is stronger than before," Lead Crow continued.

They raised their hands in the air, and a staff appeared in each of their hands.

"Crow Flight!" Lead Crow shouted, and the shapes of crows flew towards the shadow.

"Siren's cry!" Aluminum Siren yelled.

"Cat Prowl!" Nyanko cried.

"Quiet STRIKE!" Iron mouse finished.

The shadow began to rip, and Galaxia was released. She drifted towards the Earth, and the four girls did as well.

~

END EPISODE 1

Preview Episode 2:

Galaxia and the Animamates have re-united, their hearts pure and their intentions good! But ... the reason for the shadow is revealed!

Pretty Soldier Sailor Galaxia Episode 2: The End of the World! Earth Will Crumble Into Dust.


	2. Pretty Soldier Sailor Galaxia Episode 2

Pretty Soldier Sailor Galaxia  
Episode 2: The End of the World! The Earth will Crumble into Dust.  
  
A cool feeling ran along Galaxia's forehead. She murmured lightly in her sleep, quivering under the touch. Slowly, her eyes opened.  
  
A nurse was leaning down above her, a worried look on her face. In one hand, she held a cloth, in the other, a bandage.  
  
"What ... ?" Galaxia attempted to sit down, but the nurse only pushed her light down.  
  
"Hush, Your Majesty," she said gently. "You are far too weak to get up now."  
  
Galaxia faintly remembered the fight earlier. Ignoring the nurse's concern, she forced herself up, glancing around the room. She discovered she had been placed in a single room.  
  
"Where are the Animamates?" she asked. "They were here before ..."  
  
"They are taken care of," the nurse reassured her. "There is no reason to panic. All of them will be alright. Now," she gave her a warning look.  
  
At the firmness in the woman's voice, Galaxia allowed herself to be pushed back onto the bed. The nurse began to unwrap her wounds, tsking loudly at a deep gash on her arm.  
  
"That shadow certanly got you," the nurse said, her eyebrows furrowed. "But this wound will heal. It would be so much easier if their was a healer in this kingdom, who could heal such injuries."  
  
Galaxia smiled weakly, remembering the warrior Sailor Saturn, from Earth. She could protect and heal; certainly, she would be useful. But that was impossible - it was too hard to return to planets so far away.  
  
Only two years had passed since Galaxia had departed from that Solar System; despite the fact she had been an enemy for so long, the warmth in the Moon Princesses heart had caused her to miss them immensely.  
  
"Dinner shall arrive soon," the nurse said suddenly. "Just in case you are hungry."  
  
Galaxia nodded, and then glanced up. "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"Several hours," the nurse said, and left.  
  
~  
  
Siren squealed at the sight of dinner, immediately beginning to eat when it was placed on the small table beside her bed. Crow sighed in exasperation, politely thanking the servant who had given delivered the meal.  
  
"Madam Galaxia's castle is so beautiful!" Siren sighed happily. "She must be so happy living here."  
  
Crow nodded. "It is ... this planet. It must be the most beautiful gem in the universe. Earth, however ..."  
  
Siren looked down at her plate, a light smile on her face. "Indeed."  
  
~  
  
Nyanko had perched herself on her bed, devouring her meal without taking her eyes off of Iron Mouse. The other girl huddled herself in a corner, eating quickly and nervously.  
  
When the cat girl finished her meal, she put down the plate, smirking at Iron Mouse and licking her lips. At this, Iron Mouse wailed, sliding herself under the covers. Nyanko leaped off her bed, but when the nurse stepped in, she crashed to the floor.  
  
"Oh, dear!" the nurse shook her head. "Koneko-chan, you are getting yourself into too much trouble! Your wounds will never heal if you don't stop jumping off the walls."  
  
Nyanko stuck out her tounge, crawling back onto her bed. "It's not Koneko-chan. It's Nyanko!"  
  
"Of course, Koneko-chan!" the nurse smiled, leaning against the doorframe on her elbow.  
  
Iron Mouse fell into a pit of giggles, but was silenced at Nyanko's glare.  
  
"Anyways," the nurse continued, "Madam Galaxia wants to meet with you."  
  
The two girls hopped of their beds, eager to speak with their old leader.  
  
~  
  
Galaxia greeted the quartet with a smile, telling them to sit down on the armchairs arounds her bed.  
  
"We meet again," she said, her eyes glancing over each girl. "There are so many things I wish to speak to you about.  
  
"First, I wish to apologize. I took from you your freedom, and when you did not perform to perfection, I took your lives. It does not matter if I was taken over by the greatest evil in the galaxy - perhaps universe - it was still me.  
  
"Second, I wish to invite you to join me in order to discover the root of this evil. It is not Chaos; it's aura was not the same. Whatever it is, I will find it. I can do this alone; or we can do this together as a team. I will not command you, but we will work together."  
  
She stopped here, looking at the other girls. All of them were deep in thought, their eyes narrowed. At last, Siren looked up. Her eyes shone.  
  
"Madam Galaxia," she said. "I would be proud to serve you!"  
  
Crow smiled at her partner. "Then I will join her. I will serve you as well."  
  
Nyanko crossed her legs, her eyes towards the ceiling, and appeared much more carefree than the others. But the happiness in her voice was not possible to hide. "Alright. I'll go along as well."  
  
Iron Mouse nodded. "I don't want to be left out! I'll help as well."  
  
A smile lit up Galaxia's face once again. "Thank you. We have no time to spare; we shall leave tomorrow morning."  
  
~  
  
Galaxia had led the girls into the gardens, giving them a tour of the palace. When Siren had found a strange berry growing on a tree, Galaxia allowed her to try it - with delight, Siren proclaimed it the best she had ever tasted.  
  
As they were walking through a maze-like section of beautiful and foreign trees and plants, Crow cried out.  
  
"Look!" she exclaimed. "The sky, it's ..."  
  
Sure enough, another shadow had creeped into the sky. The ground beneath them shook gently - only enough for them to feel it.  
  
"It's back," Galaxia muttered, then her voice rose. "We have no time to lose! Henshin yo!"  
  
Her hand reached into the air. A golden light appeared on her palm, and she closed her hand. "Galaxia ... MAKE UP!"  
  
Nyanko raised her hand as well, and a green light appeared on her hand. "Mau Rei, Make UP!"  
  
Siren and Crow followed suit. On Siren, a blue light appeared. "Meramid Rei, Make UP!"  
  
On Crow, a red light appeared. "Coronis Rei, Make UP!"  
  
At last, Iron Mouse transformed, a yellow light on her hand. "Chuu Rei, Make UP!"  
  
They transformed into new outfits. Each girl had a bodice, with a sailor collar and wavy skirt. In the center of their chests were golden stars.  
  
Sailor Tin Nyanko's costume was a light green. Siren's, a light blue. Crow - light red. And on Iron Mouse, a pale yellow.  
  
Immediately, Siren and Crow leaped into the air, twirling the staffs that had appeared in their hands.  
  
"Siren's SONG!"  
  
"Crow's CRY!"  
  
From their staffs came lights of their colors. The shadow seemed to fall back as the lights hit it - but, they discovered, only to absorb the power and throw it back at them.  
  
Galaxia swore, taking up her sword. A shield appeared around the girls. The golden-dressed woman gasped at the strength of the power, and gasped a warning to the girls.  
  
"Quick - go to the battlements. We have magicians who can help you!"  
  
Nyanko shook her head. "No, Madam Galaxia! They won't be strong enough."  
  
Galaxia didn't bother to argue - she knew that Nyanko was right. Nyanko closed her eyes, a staff appearing in her hands. She thrust it towards the sky.  
  
"Cat's PROWL!"  
  
A green light appeared from her staff, and it hit the shadow. Galaxia took this opportunity to tear away, pulling Nyanko with her.  
  
Just as they moved, the shadow through the power back to the ground - a large crater left in the ground. Galaxia gasped for breath. Her energy had been drained, and she barely at the energy to run.  
  
Galaxia glanced at the three others. "Come! We must leave this planet!"  
  
The girls nodded reluctantly, seeing the damage everywhere.  
  
Galaxia closed her eyes, feeling the power from the other girls.  
  
"Galaxia's Portal!"  
  
Just as they began to disappear, Siren fell away from the group. She screamed in terror, a black shadow around her waist.  
  
"SIREN!" Crow cried.  
  
Galaxia forced herself to pause the portal, and they gasped as a blue light emerged from Siren's chest. She flew to the ground, her eyes closed, her fuku turned to ribbons.  
  
Crow grabbed her friend, picking her up and carrying her back to the circle. Tears trailed down her cheeks.  
  
"We must go now!" Galaxia shouted.  
  
They disappeared from the planet forever.  
  
~  
  
They landed with hard - rolling over the ground several times before stopping.  
  
When they opened their eyes, they were all still transformed, with the exception of Siren.  
  
"This is Demeter!" Crow murmured. "We were here, right before we left."  
  
She lay Siren on the ground. "We have to help her. She hasn't woken up yet."  
  
Galaxia went down to her knees before Siren, touching her forehead, and bringing her hand to hover over her chest. She winced suddenly, and opened her eyes. The expression on her face was undoubtedly paniced.  
  
"Her henshin crystal is gone!" she whispered. "She won't be able to transform."  
  
~  
  
END EPISODE 2  
  
Episode 3 Preview  
  
Now that Siren's fuku has been taken away, they must return to Mermaid in order to heal her. Only one problem - the people of the planet are not willing to help her after she killed their sailor senshi. Now it is up to them to find Siren's Blossom to bring back her strength.  
  
Pretty Soldier Sailor Galaxia Episode 3: Rejection at Planet Mermaid! The Search for Siren's Blossom. 


End file.
